They Knew
by Lady Drama
Summary: Mikan and Natsume's love story, through the eyes of three very different girls - Sumire, Nobara and Nonoko.  -Oneshot-


**Disclaimer: I *sob* do not *sniff* own *wail* Gakuen Alice *moan***

It was just another ordinary day for Natsume Hyuuga and the girls of class 2B.

He strolled into the classroom, late as usual and the female population of the room feasted their eyes on their favorite eye candy. The obvious (or dim) ones almost squealed while the subtle ones rolled their eyes and discreetly peeked when they thought no one was looking.

Sumire Shouda was one of the many girls enjoying the show. Her official position as the undisputed President of the Natsume and Ruka fanclub guaranteed that the desk behind Natsume was hers. While she had given up any hope she'd had of dating him since Mikan Sakura entered Gakuen Alice she still maintained the club, to ensure her own social status as the leader of the class's girls. Besides, there was no law against ogling a particularly fine specimen of mankind, was there?

Natsume leaned back in his chair, took his supposedly 'favourite' manga out of his bag, placed it on his face and pretended that he had fallen asleep. Sumire had figured out long ago that Natsume didn't really have any special fondness for mangas, he just thought they were an amusing way of irritating the girls he knew were watching him.

"Good morning everyone!"

The girls groaned. Mikan Sakura's entry into the classroom each morning marked the end of their show.

"Good morning Natsume!"

"Hn"

"I can't believe my alarm didn't ring again! What is wrong with that thing? I'm thinking of getting it checked by Hotaru…"

As Mikan blabbered on, Sumire shook her head and wondered how the brunette could be so utterly oblivious to the expression flickering in Natsume's eyes every time he looked at her.

* * *

Narumi-sensei gave them a free period ("Just relaxing is the best therapy," he claimed. No one was sure whether he was referring to himself or the class although most people agreed that their sensei was in severe need of therapy) As soon as the bell rang, the real lessons of the day began for the students. Some, like Mochu and Koko reluctantly trudged to their assigned Alice class while others like Mikan and Anna skipped over, practically singing.

Finally there were only two students left inside the classroom. Narumi-sensei gave them a small, sad smile before picking up his own bag and leaving.

"Shall we go, Natsume?" asked a timid voice.

Natsume looked at Nobara Ibaragi, the petite girl who had been unable to control her frightening Alice before meeting Mikan. He nodded. Silently, they walked to the location that Persona had specified for this week's Dangerous Abilities Class. The DA Class had to change venues frequently, for two main reasons. First, it was imperative that what went on in the class remained secret and second, no room was able to withstand the power of the students' Alices for long.

Their sensei, Persona, was busy that day but he had sent instructions that they were to continue practicing and no one dared disobey. They took their assigned spaces and began. Soon the room resembled a young child's nightmare.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nobara saw sweat trickle down Natsume's face as he concentrated on building fire using a new technique Persona had taught him. It required a great deal of strength, both physical and mental, to control. Nobara watched, fascinated, as the muscles in his arms tightened and he struggled to keep the blaze under control. His eyes were fiery, reflecting the flames and his expression one of intense determination. After a minute, he let go and collapsed on the ground, panting for breath.

The bell rang again and Nobara turned away, just as Mikan entered saying, "Natsume! Lunch time!"

She was carrying a tray of food, which she ended up spilling all over herself as she tripped over. Natsume rolled his eyes and helped her up, leaving Nobara wondering why Mikan never saw how much he cared.

* * *

Long after the final dismissal bell had rung and the other students had joyfully run out of the school building, Nonoko stayed behind to complete a project that she should have handed in the day before.

Carefully, she poured a small amount of orange liquid into a test tube and put it in the test tube stand. "Now just one drop of HCl," she muttered to herself. Unfortunately just as she was about to mix the two solutions a rat whizzed by her feet. Nonoko shrieked and spilled the contents of the beaker all over the test tube.

The resulting explosion knocked her against the wall and she missed the open window by inches, landing next to it. Rubbing the back of her head and wincing as she felt the bump there, Nonoko stood up and caught sight of the scene outside the window.

Natsume was sitting under his favourite Sakura tree, running a hand through his already messy black hair. As he bent down to pick his manga up, a few locks fell over his face and he pushed them back, clearly irritated.

The sound of footsteps made him look up and he saw Mikan running towards him.

"I want to go to Central Town, partner!" cried Mikan, grabbing his hand, "C'mon!"

Nonoko smiled as she saw the enthusiastic young girl drag the unwilling boy to a place they had already visited 6 times that week. But judging by the way his eyes had softened, he didn't really mind. Nonoko wondered when Mikan would finally wake up. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the chemicals she had accidentally mixed catch fire.

* * *

10 years later, over a hundred people were invited to the wedding of two of the most powerful Alice-wielders in the country. Out of the countless individuals who received the coveted invitations to what the media had dubbed 'Wedding of the Year', there were three who couldn't keep smug smiles off their faces and 'I-told-you-so's" off their lips for a month.

* * *

"Do you, Natsume Hyuuga, take Mikan Sakura as your wife?"

"I do"

As the priest declared them husband and wife, Ruka quickly handed the three bridesmaids large white handkerchiefs to sob into and then stood back, listening to them telling anyone who stood still long enough to listen, "I knew it all along…"

_

* * *

Go on, press that button saying Review and make my day :)_

_-Liz _


End file.
